


I'd love it if I was next to you

by KadenAadi



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenAadi/pseuds/KadenAadi
Summary: I'm sorry okay, I'm evil...That and I was going off spoilers.THANKYOU TO SQUAD FOR ALWAYS BEING SUPER LOVELY DESPITE THAT HONESTLY YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVS<3also, as always, any ideas for future stuff, leave them here or somewhere else<3<3- Kaden xx





	

_Cold, shivering under the weight of the water, under the weight of the shirt, pressing down on his chest and making it so he didn't feel he could breathe, under the weight of 'I love you.'_

 

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes suddenly when Chas placed her hand atop his. ''He..'' His voice quivered and he shook his head. ''He was so scared.'' Chas squeezed his hand gently. 'Hey.. none of that..''

 

''It's my fault.''

 

''Robert...'' Victoria said softly, sitting on another chair next to a surprisingly quiet Liv.

 

''No, you don't understand!''

 

''He'll be okay..'' The teenager said, sensing the tension in Robert.

 

''I made him look away..''

 

No one could say anything, if only for the fact Robert seemed to want to say something else, just couldn't get the words right in his head in amongst the sound of Aaron's fear.

 

''I was.. I was gonna... I was gonna ask him to marry me and.. we were arguing and... I... I used it against him and he looked away and...'' He paused, huffing a breath, his thoughts shifting. ''Stupid idiot was worried about me.'' He couldn't get any further, voice cracking before he even finished his sentence, breaking down. Vic, Liv and Chas all moved around him, held him close. After all he was family, especially with the knowledge of the proposal.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours passed of quiet uncertainty, Chas and Liv doing their best to pass the time by sharing good memories, trying to keep things light and positive.

 

Robert didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

When the doctor came out, for some reason, Robert could barely bring himself to react, was barely even breathing, only let out a quiet breath when she said he'd opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Chas and Liv made the decision to go in first, though Aaron, as grateful as he was for his mum to be there, was more worried about where Robert had gotten to, if he was hurt too, couldn't focus on anything they said for that fear.

 

When Robert finally entered the room, the relief on Aaron's face was palpable. The same could be said about Robert.

 

They didn't say anything for a while. Just held hands and sat in silence and relaxed into the feeling of each other, of holding hands.

 

It was Aaron who finally spoke. ''Lachla-''

 

''Hey..'' Soothed Robert. ''He's fine. Cheeky git. Got out before us and didn't think to wait around.''

 

Aaron breathed a genuine, selfless sigh of relief. 

 

''I'm sorry.''

''What for?''

''If I hadn't-''

''Oi, none of that.''

''Yeah but..''

''I'm serious, Rob, it's over now... If anyone should be me, sorry for ruining your surprise..''

 

Robert paused, apparently asked the question with his eyes. 

 

''I would have said yes.''

 

''...What?''

 

''Yes.. I would have said yes.''

 

Robert sat still for a bit, thinking about it. ''I.. I love you and... I can't imagine another minute without you.''

 

Aaron thought about it for a moment, and reached for Robert's hand. 

 

''We could do it now.. It's not.. I mean.. it's a bit untraditional but...''

 

''Are you asking me to-?''

 

Aaron laughed. ''Yes.''

 

* * *

 

 

Chas and Liv stood in the back room beside a fairly emotional Victoria, and surprisingly even Adam had a small tear in his eyes.

 

''Robert Jacob Sugden, do you take Aaron Dingle to be your lawfully wedded husband?''

 

Robert had to wonder if there were tears in his eyes. Vic saw there was. ''I do.''

 

''Aaron Dingle, do you take Robert Jacob Sugden to be your lawfully wedded husband?''

 

More tears left Chas. ''I do.''

 

Liv smiled, ''Finally.'' Everyone in the room laughed.

 

'Well..'' The chaplain began, with a smile. ''I'm very happy to say you're now officially married.''

 

They kissed, everyone cheered.

 

They were married.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking back from the coffee machine, coffee in hand to keep him going, he spotted Chas sitting outside Aaron's room. 

 

She looked sad.

 

''I'm afraid theres been a complication, Mrs Dingle.''

 

The coffee ruined his shoes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry okay, I'm evil...  
> That and I was going off spoilers.
> 
> THANKYOU TO SQUAD FOR ALWAYS BEING SUPER LOVELY DESPITE THAT HONESTLY YOU GUYS ARE MY FAVS<3
> 
> also, as always, any ideas for future stuff, leave them here or somewhere else<3<3  
> \- Kaden xx


End file.
